


So Obvious

by just_chiara



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, RPF, Secret Relationship, Slash, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:32:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen have feelings for each other that go beyond friendship. They don't seem to realize it, but Danneel does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Obvious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dugindeep (hotsauce)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/gifts).



> Beta'd by Safiyabat.

Jensen laughed. Body arched backwards, head tilted up, eyes crinkling: the famous full-body Jensen Ackles laugh you couldn’t help but fall in love with. Danneel knew that all too well. She’d seen women and men alike fall for Jensen and she knew the laugh was always part of it. She’d almost fallen for it – for _him_ – herself. _Almost_. And she knew, even though they’d never talked about it, that Jensen had almost fallen for her too.

_Almost_.

Someone who had _definitely_ fallen for Jensen and for whom Jensen had _definitely_ fallen for was Jared. Not that either of them seemed to have realized it yet… even though it was _so obvious_. Jared had one hand wrapped tightly around Jensen’s left wrist and the other firmly holding him by the waist to show Danneel something that had happened on set a couple of days before. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Jensen and he took just a few seconds too long to let him go after he was done telling his story.

“Dude, you gotta stop telling that story. It’s embarrassing”

“Yeah, for you!”

“For both of us,” Jensen corrected. “And the fact that you don’t even realize it means…”

Jared didn’t let him finish. “She laughed! And _you_ laughed. It’s funny, so shut up. I’m gonna keep telling it to whoever I want.”

With an exaggerated sigh, Jensen turned to Danneel. “See what I’ve had to deal with every single day for the past three years?”

Jared punched him lightly on the arm, and they looked at each other, smiling.

Yeah, they were definitely in love. You could tell by the way they looked at other; but neither of them seemed to be aware of it, despite of how obvious it was.

//

_Six months later_

“So…” Danneel leaned forward on the table and looked right into Jensen’s eyes. “Are you going to tell me already?”

“Tell you what?”

She just stared at him. She knew he knew what she was talking about, and that there was no getting out of it by acting dumb. She’d had dinner with him and Jared the night before and she’d watched them try and fail quite miserably at pretending they were still just friends.

“There’s nothing to say, Dany.” Jensen took a sip of his coffee, acting as if they were discussing the weather. As if what he said next didn’t matter. _Acting_ being the key word. “We kissed, we almost had sex, then we sobered up.”

She reached out to put her hands on his. “Jensen, you are one of my best friends, so I’m going to say this with love: cut the crap and tell me what happened.”

He looked down at the cup of coffee in front of him and, surprisingly, he did.

//

_They had finished work early that afternoon and weren’t scheduled to be back on set till late the next day. They went out for dinner and then drinks with a couple of friends. Soon enough, though, their friends went home blaming an early wake-up call the next morning and the two of them were left alone in their booth to finish their drinks and listen to Christmas songs._

_“It’s barely even December,” Jensen complained as the first notes of ‘Jingle Bell Rock’ filled the room for the ninth time that night. “I’d still be eating Thanksgiving leftovers if I didn’t live with you.”_

_“Remind me to tell your mom how good her turkey is, by the way.”_

_“Which reminds me I still haven’t forgiven you for eating it.”_

_“Shared fridge, shared food.”_

_Jensen grabbed Jared’s glass and took a long draught. “Shared table, shared drinks,” he said, protectively putting an arm between his own glass and Jared._

_But Jared wasn’t trying to return the favor by stealing his drink; he was staring at Jensen’s lips. And then he was in Jensen’s personal space, so close that Jensen could feel his warmth. Jared wrapped one arm around his shoulders and reached down with the other to rest his hand on Jensen’s thigh. He wasn’t drunk but he was far from sober._

_Jensen couldn’t help but notice, and not for the first time, the way Jared’s hoodie stretched on his broad shoulders. “We should go home,” he said._

_“Yeah, we should.” Jared smiled, all dimples and promises._

_They barely got inside the car and they were kissing. Long, deep kisses; Jensen’s hands finally free to touch what he’d only allowed himself to secretly stare at so far; thoughts and feelings running wild in his head._

_And then they were laughing._

_“The fuck are we doing, Jensen?”_

_“I don’t know.” Jensen squeezed his shoulder for a moment, then let go and started the car. He focused on pressing the buttons for a few seconds: lights, heating, finding his favorite radio station after Jared had spent the entire drive there messing with the settings; focusing on that so that he would calm down and maybe forget he was kissing his best friend up until a minute ago. “What I do know,” he said, after regaining some confidence in his ability to keep his hands on the wheel and away from Jared’s pants, “is that we should go home and maybe figure it out there.”_

_“Agreed.” Jared buckled his seatbelt and pushed his seat even further back, then took control of the radio as usual. “We’re too tall to do it in the backseat of the car anyway,” he added after a while, and Jensen was almost sure he was only half joking._

_“Jared, you’re too tall, period.”_

_“You’re jealous. And short.”_

_“And I’m driving. You know how it goes: shotgun shuts his cakehole.”_

_Jared laughed. “Alright, alright. But just so long as you don’t get to pick the music.”_

_Jensen relaxed: they kissed, but things weren’t weird between them because of it. They were going to be just fine._

_They were still bantering – or, as they called it, discussing the rules of music picking in the car – when they got back to the house they shared. No matter what they said in the car, they seemed to both agree without saying it that they were not, in fact, going to talk about that kiss or what it meant._

_Jensen was going to say goodnight and retreat to his bedroom, but somehow he ended up sprawled out on the couch with Jared watching the end of an action movie he was pretty sure he’d seen before._

_And then they were kissing again. Jensen’s fingers spread out on Jared’s back and slid down until they reached his ass. The movie’s soundtrack and the gunshots coming from the TV faded to the background: Jared was all that existed, all that mattered. Jared’s lips, his long fingers, his body pressed against Jensen’s, the soft sounds he was making and the way he kissed him – like he couldn’t get enough. Jensen knew the feeling._

_Somehow, their t-shirts ended up on the floor and Jensen found himself lying down on the couch with Jared on top of him. All over him. His hands had just found their way to Jared’s jeans and were working on unbuttoning them, when Harley woke up and barked._

_They both looked at Harley and then at each other, and then, for the second time that night, Jared asked, “What the fuck are we doing?”_

_Jensen knew exactly what he was asking. He was suddenly wondering the same thing himself. Were they fooling around, was this just because they were half-drunk and maybe a little lonely, or was it something more? And if it was something more, what was it? Did they both want the same thing? Were they going to ruin their friendship for one night of fun?_

_“You’re my best friend. I’m not putting that in jeopardy for one night. No way.” Jared climbed off of him, then went on. “You’re too important.”_

_Jensen sat up and looked at him. “So are you. I’m not losing what we have for one night. I’m not losing what we have, period.”_

_“So, we agree,” Jared looked down. “It would be just one night, and it’s not worth it.”_

_“It’s not worth it,” Jensen agreed. “We should… uhm, we should go to bed and tomorrow we can laugh about it.”_

_At least he hoped they would. Something was off about Jared’s reaction, but he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly. He got up and grabbed his t-shirt. “Goodnight, Jared.”_

//

“You’re an idiot.” Danneel shook her head at him.

“Why? What did I do?” Jensen looked at her. “We did the right thing: we stopped before any damage was done, and now things are back to normal.”

Danneel almost laughed. Did he _really_ not get it?

“Jensen, you’re an idiot. You both are. He wasn’t telling you he didn’t want to; he was telling you he wanted more than one night. So what do _you_ want? Do you want to be just friends, or will you finally admit you’re in love with him? Don’t look at me like that. He wants it too. You’re both just too scared to admit it.”

Jensen looked down and slightly hunched his shoulders, finally showing his insecurity. “What if things go bad? What if we don’t work out?”  


“What if you do, and you have to make me your best woman at your wedding?”

//

_One year later_

Jared was smiling and Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off his lips. Danneel rolled her eyes, then grabbed Jensen by the arm and guided him to a quieter corner of the room. They were celebrating _Supernatural_ getting renewed and most of the cast, crew, producers and writers were there. She was in Vancouver visiting, so the Js had invited her to come – and thank God they did! This was the third time she’d had to physically put some space between them before they accidentally came out to everyone at the party.

“However did you manage to keep it a secret when you can’t stop looking at him like that and he can’t keep his hands off you for more than five minutes?”

Jensen shrugged. “It’s easier on set: we’re working, so we have that to focus on. And we’re not that obvious anyway. You only notice because you already know.”

“I notice because I have eyes.”

“Whatever.” He looked across the room and his eyes landed on Jared once again.

She laughed. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”


End file.
